Spirit World
by mewmewramazika
Summary: Details of Korra's thoughts of Asami, their first vacation to the spirit world. {Korrasami, fxf, drabble}


I had been in the spirit world plenty of times, it was my duty to try to keep peace between the two worlds after all. It had been beautiful to me once before, until Zaheer and his gang poisoned me and keep me from enjoying the space there. But, my eyes were reopened to the beauty by the last person I had expected.

I guess, we had started off as enemies. We had both been after the same guy, I was suspicious of her when we had first met. I thought she was with her dad and Amon, I was jealous that she was with Mako and I wasn't. I didn't start to notice that I was actually jealous that he was with her until years later.

After Zaheer poisoned me, she was right there for me. She was the most understanding, she didn't try to get me to talk about anything I didn't want to. She just let me sit and stare into space while she sat by me, she'd bring me water and food but she wouldn't force me to drink or eat; everyone else always tried to force me into things until I went back home.

The boys wrote to me, but I didn't know what to say to them. They wanted me to be awesome like I had been I felt like they were expecting things from me, but her letters were always sweet and heartfelt. She'd tell me about the weather, the fashion, her new plans and how the Air bender kids were growing up. She'd tell me the boys missed me and so did she, but she never asked me to come back. She wanted me to come on my own time. When I was ready.

I started to feel towards her then, but I had to keep pushing myself to become better for everyone else. I didn't realize I was already perfect in her eyes.

When I got back to Republic City and saw her again, my heart felt like it was going to burst. I still cared about Mako, but I felt nothing but friendship towards him, our time had came to an end.

She commented me on my looks and my new hair cut, I blushed every time she'd touch me or look at me. I felt like a goon, but no one else seemed to have noticed thankfully. She was so in sync with my thoughts, we were on the same page without a word. I was afraid of my feelings for her, what would she think of it? What would my parents think? What about Mako? It would crush him if she and I ended up together.

But, when Varrick's wedding was coming to an end and she came to see me. I didn't care what anyone else would say, I just wanted to be with her. I'd go anywhere with her and she wanted to go to the spirit world.

"It's beautiful, Korra!" She said, a wide smile on her lips as her green eyes sparkled at me.

I was in awe, her dark hair shining from the lights and color of the world that was new to her.

"What are you staring at?" She moved a hand to her hair, feeling for a flaw in her pony tail.

"Uh uh," I stammered like a fool, "nothing. Yeah, it is beautiful here. We can stay for as long as you'd like and we can always come back."

"Really? That would be great! I'd love to see all of it I can."

"We'll avoid the dangerous areas and stick to the nicer ones," I said, not about to let her get in danger because of me, "Maybe we can find Zuko's uncle, Iroh, and drink tea with him."

"That sounds wonderful." She said, leaning down to look at a bright pink spirit flower.

"You're wonderful," the words slipped past me and caused my brown tinted cheeks to flush bright pink.

Those green eyes of hers quickly found my blue ones, "What?" She asked.

"I-I said you're wonderful, you are. You're amazing in ways you don't even know, you're so brave and I'm so sorry for your father's loss," I said and went to her as she straightened up, I took her hands in mine, "You're so smart and beautiful, Asami. I have something I have to tell you that I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I was too afraid," I stammered my words trying to keep my mouth from freezing up and not letting me tell her, "I want you to be my forever girl, if you would, if you want to. I-I care about you a lot and, I'm in love with you."

She was a lot calmer than expected and for a few moments her expression was blank, I feared she was going to laugh at me and went to pull away. Her pale hands tightened around mine and a warming smile found her lips. "I would love to be your forever girl, Korra. You don't know how long I've been dreaming that you'd feel the same about me, I was just too afraid to say something first. I was afraid you'd laugh at me, but. I love you too, Korra, I have for a while now."

"I could never laugh at you!" I said, "I would never laugh at you for telling me how you feel, not ever," I felt giddy like an excited child, "Does this make you my girlfriend?"

She laughed softly, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be your forever girl."

I smiled and shifted slightly onto my toes, she had always been a bit taller than me. She leaned down as I leaned up and our lips met softly in the middle.

I had never kissed anyone besides Mako before, her lips were different. Not a bad different, a good different. They were soft and welcoming, I wanted to kiss her a million times over for the rest of my life.

We pulled back after a few moments, a few moments that I would never forget and we shared a loving smile.

She was mine, and I was hers.


End file.
